Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. In particular, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
Recently, functions of a mobile terminal tend to be diversified. For instance, the diversified functions include a function of data and audio communication, a function of photographing and recording a video through a camera, a function of audio recording, a function of music file play through a speaker system, a function of outputting image or video through a display unit, and the like. A prescribed terminal is further equipped with an electronic game play function or performs a multimedia player function. Particularly, a recent mobile terminal is able to receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video, a television program and the like.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Meanwhile, as various types of terminals have been developed, a single user tends to own a plurality of terminals. However, as a plurality of the terminals include common functions, a user may want a single adjacent terminal to perform a necessary function only depending on a situation. Thus, the demand for a technology capable of facilitating functions to be switched between terminals and also facilitating data to be synchronized between terminals is increasingly rising.